gleefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Ce que la vie nous réserve
Ce que la vie nous réserve est le quatorzième épisode de la troisième saison de Glee. C'est l'épisode des Régionales 2012. Il a été diffusé le 21 février 2012 sur la FOX et est le dernier épisode diffusé avant la pause hivernale de 7 semaines. En France également, c'est le dernier épisode diffusé avant une pause imposée par Orange. Il est intitulé "On My Way" en version originale, il fait référence au message que Quinn envoie à Rachel et qui marque un tournant important de l'histoire Intrigue Les choses s'échauffent alors que les New Directions ont un tête-à-tête avec les Warblers lors des Régionales. Dans l'objectif de gagner contre eux, Sebastian essaye de faire du chantage à Rachel pour qu'elle ne chante pas aux Régionales. Alors qu'un évènement dévastateur choque la communauté de McKinley, M. Schuester révèle un moment inhabituel de son passé. Pendant ce temps, Quinn tente de réintégrer les Cheerios, Finn et Rachel prennent une décision soudaine au sujet de leur avenir ensemble et Kurt vient en aide à un ami en difficulté. Résumé Attention, cette section dévoile l'intrigue de l'épisode ! thumb|208px|Sebastian vient rendre visite à Kurt & Rachel Au Lima Bean, Rachel et Kurt parlent du mariage autour d'un café, lorsque Sebastian arrive. Il offre à Rachel un "cadeau de mariage" dans une enveloppe. Il s'agit d'une photo truquée de Finn, nu et portant des escarpins. Sebastian fait du chantage à Rachel : si elle participe aux Régionales, il diffusera la photo sur Internet ainsi qu'une dizaine d'autres. Cela détruira la réputation de Finn. Si elle ne chante pas, les photos seront détruites. Le Glee Club réuni, Finn apprend ça et veut se battre mais Artie lui rappelle le règlement qui dit que toute forme de violence engendrera une disqualification. Rachel rajoute qu'elle ne cédera pas à son chantage, qu'elle se fiche de ce que les autres pensent de lui, elle, elle l'aime et elle le soutiendra quoi qu'il arrive. Qui plus est, la victoire aux Régionales serait sa clé pour intégrer la N.Y.A.D.A. Cependant, Finn semble plus inquiet pour sa réputation, il quitte la salle de chant, énervé par le comportement de Rachel. Sue fait venir Quinn dans son bureau et lui avoue qu'elle est enceinte. Cette dernière lui donne quelques conseils pour sa grossesse et en profite pour lui demander à réintégrer les Cheerios. Cela lui permettrait de finir sa scolarité avec brio. Seulement, Sue refuse par rapport aux autres filles de l'équipe qui, elles, n'ont jamais quitté le groupe. Blaine fait venir Kurt à l'auditorium pour lui faire écouter Cough Syrup. Il pense en effet que cette chanson pourrait leur faire gagner la compétition face aux Warblers. Pendant la chanson, on voit Karofsky dans les vestiaires de son lycée, se rendant à son casier où est écrit une insulte contre les gays. Il se fait alors brutaliser par certains et il quitte les vestiaires. On peut alors le voir chez lui, découvrant que la nouvelle de son homosexualité s'est répandue sur les réseaux sociaux, ce qui le poussera à faire une tentative de suicide. thumb|left|David qui se prépare...Les professeurs se retrouvent dans le bureau du principal, Will, Emma, Sue, Coach Beiste réagissent face à l'acte de Karofsky. Sue semble la seule à vraiment être triste par cette nouvelle et se sent responsable de ce qui est arrivé. L’Équipe de Dieu se réunit pour prier pour la famille de Karofsky. Sam est abasourdi et ne comprend pas comment Dave en a pu en arriver là. Mercedes leur apprend qu'il est à l’hôpital mais qu'il devrait s'en sortir, son père l'ayant trouvé à temps. Quinn ne comprend pas comment quelqu'un peut en arriver là et être égoïste à ce point. Elle avoue avoir vécu des moments difficiles avec sa grossesse mais n'y avoir jamais pensé. Kurt apparaît et lui dit que ce n'est pas comparable. Le but de sa visite au Club est de prier pour Dave bien qu'il ne soit pas croyant. Il vient car, se sentant responsable de ne pas avoir répondu aux nombreux appels de Dave, il ne savait pas où aller. Dans le couloir, Finn et Rachel se font des excuses mutuelles par rapport aux photos. Rachel décide de ne pas participer aux Régionales mais Finn avoue qu'il s'en fiche de ces photos et de ce que les autres penseront. Seul ce qu'elle pense de lui est important à ses yeux. Rachel lui propose alors de se marier après les Régionales, ce qu'il accepte. Au Lima Bean, Santana, Brittany, Kurt et Blaine viennent voir Sebastian qui les a appelés. Mais avant qu'ils puissent dire quoi que ce soit, Sebastian leur présente ses excuses pour son comportement. Il s'est rendu compte que son comportement n'était pas bon suite à la tentative de suicide de Karofsky. En effet, il avoue aux autres qu'il avait conseillé à Dave de rester au placard alors que celui-ci le draguait au Scandals. Il leur avoue aussi avoir détruit les photos de Finn, ainsi Rachel peut participer librement à la compétition, ils dédieront ensuite leurs performances à Dave et il lancera un appel aux dons lors des Régionales pour la fondation de Lady Gaga. thumb|Rassemblement du Glee Club dans l'auditorium. Will a réuni les New Directions dans l'auditorium. Il commence en faisant goûter à Rory du beurre de cacahuètes. Il a en effet appris que celui-ci n'en avait jamais goûté. Après que Rory en ait mangé, les élèves s'interrogent sur l’intérêt de tout ça. Il veut qu'ils lui promettent que peu importe à quel point ils dépriment, ils penseront à de nouvelles expériences qui leur feront tenir le coup. Il leur raconte que, quand il était au lycée, il avait été pris en train de tricher à un examen de maths. Lorsqu'il est rentré chez lui, il ne pouvait pas supporter la déception dans le regard de son père et avait décidé de mettre fin à ses jours. Il leur explique que pour certains être pris en train de tricher n'est pas important, mais qu'ils ont tous quelque chose qui les feraient commettre l'irréparable. Il pense alors que s'il avait été jusqu'au bout, il n'aurait pas rencontré ni Emma ni eux. Il leur demande alors de penser à quelque chose qu'ils sont impatients de faire. thumb|left|SvengooblesDans l'auditorium, les juges de la compétition sont présentés : la commissaire-adjoint de zonage, Melba Jackson-Wright , le président de l'union locale des plombiers d'Ohio, Hans Beindorf et Svengoobles , vampire connu de l'Ohio. Puis les Régionales commencent. Les Warblers passent en premier avec[[Stand| Stand]] puis Glad You Came. Entre les deux performances, Sebastian honore sa promesse en lançant un appel aux dons. Les Golden Goblets du Our Lady of Perpetual Sorrow High School passent en deuxième dans de sérieux costumes "shakespeariens". Dans les coulisses, Puck a été impressionné par cette chorale. Will les rassemble tous et donne la parole à Finn qui annonce qu'ils se marieront après la compétition et qu'ils sont tous conviés. Ils montent ensuite sur scène et commencent avec un numéro de groupe sur[[Fly / I Believe I Can Fly| Fly / I Believe I Can Fly]], suivie de What Doesn’t Kill You (Stronger) par les ex-Troubletones et enfin Here's To Us par Rachel. Le verdict tombe, les Golden Globets sont troisièmes, les Warblers deuxièmes et donc les New Directions premiers, ils iront aux Nationales. Par la suite, on voit Quinn dans le bureau de Sue. Elle lui donne finalement le costume de Cheerios tant convoité, puis Quinn croise Rachel dans les couloirs (revêtue de sa tenue) et lui dit qu'elle est contente pour elle et Finn pour leur mariage, et que si Rachel veut bien, elle aimerait participer au mariage. Elles finissent par s'enlacer. thumb|Kurt et Karofsky, à l'hôpital.Kurt rend visite à Karosfky à l'hôpital. Ce dernier lui explique qu'il rentre chez lui le lendemain. Kurt lui avoue qu'il est heureux qu'il soit en vie. Il s’assoit et regrette de ne pas avoir répondu à ses appels. Dave lui dit que c'est normal, vu la façon dont il l'a traité l'année dernière. Il a fait de sa vie un enfer pendant des mois et quand c'est arrivé à lui, il n'a même pas tenu plus d'une semaine. Il lui avoue que son meilleur ami, Azimio, ne veut plus lui parler à cause de son homosexualité et que sa mère pense que c'est une maladie dont il pourra guérir. Il ne veut pas retourner à son école. Kurt lui conseille de changer de lycée et qu'il sera là pour le soutenir ainsi que toutes les personnes qui l'aiment et qui l'acceptent pour ce qu'il est. Il lui raconte alors que Will leur a fait réfléchir sur quelque chose qu'il aimerait faire. Il lui demande d'y penser tout de suite et dire à quoi il pense. Dave serait alors un agent sportif, avec un enfant et son compagnon. En y pensant, il dit qu'il serait heureux. A l'hôtel de ville, Will prend un café. Sue arrive et le félicite pour les Régionales. Elle lui avoue ensuite être enceinte. Will la félicite et s'étonne ensuite de la voir là. Elle ne voulait pas louper le mariage de Finn et Rachel. Elle pense qu'ils peuvent gagner les Nationales et elle souhaite l'aider en mettant à disposition ses Cheerios. Will se demande quel est le piège mais elle réplique qu'il n'y en a pas, ce qui la surprend elle-même. Les parents de Finn et Rachel se disputent à propos du mariage et veulent thumb|Les New Directions attendent Quinn.tout faire échouer, à part Carole. Ils pensent que Rachel et Finn font une énorme erreur et souhaitent les empêcher de la faire. Dans une autre pièce, Rachel attend Quinn qui est partie chez elle pour prendre sa robe de demoiselle d'honneur. Elle lui envoie des sms pour savoir où Quinn est car tout le monde l'attend. Cette dernière, sur la route, entend les messages arriver mais ne les regarde pas. Finn vient annoncer à Rachel que s'ils ne se thumb|left|"En chemin".marient pas maintenant, ils doivent passer. Elle lui dit qu'il manque Quinn, et Santana intervient en disant qu'il faut qu'elle regarde la vérité en face, Quinn ne viendra pas. Rachel rétorque en disant qu'elle le lui a promis. Finn finit par lui dire que c'est maintenant ou jamais. Rachel envoie un dernier message à Quinn pour lui dire de faire vite. C'est à ce moment-là que Quinn regarde ses messages et lui répond "On my way" ("En chemin") et au moment de l'envoyer, une camionnette percute sa voiture. Nouveaux personnages * Nick,un étudiant de l'école de Karofsky, interprété par Michael A. MacRae. *Melba Jackson-Wright, commissaire de zonage adjointe, juge aux Régionales. *Hans Beindorf, président de l'Union Locale des Plombiers de l'Ohio, juge aux Régionales. *Svengoobles, vampire, juge aux Régionales, interprété par Ian Brennan *Golden Goblets, la chorale de Our Lady of Perpetual Sorrow High School, troisième chorale en compétition. Musiques *Cough Syrup (Young The Giant) par Blaine *Stand (Lenny Kravitz) par The Warblers *Glad You Came (The Wanted) par The Warblers *She Walks in Beauty (Eric Barnum) par les Golden Goblets (non commercialisée) *Fly / I Believe I Can Fly (Nicki Minaj & Rihanna / R. Kelly) par les New Directions *What Doesn’t Kill You (Stronger) (Kelly Clarkson) par The Troubletones (en tant que New Directions) *Here's To Us (Halestrom) par Rachel Anecdotes *C'est la dernière apparition de Hiram Berry, l'un des 2 pères de Rachel, incarné par Jeff Goldblum dans la série. *Deux jours avant la diffusion de l'épisode, des captures d'écran se sont retrouvées sur le net. Les coupables feraient partie de la communauté de la presse puisque ce sont les seules personnes qui voient l'épisode avant la diffusion au public. La première réaction venant des producteurs fut celle de Dante Di Loreto qui a tweeté : "To whomever leaked those screen caps, shame on you" (Qui que ce soit qui a fuité ces captures d'écran, honte à vous !) *Le Trevor Project est intervenu pendant la première pause de l'épisode avec en vedette Daniel Radcliffe. *Lorsque Sebastian parle à Rachel et Kurt au Lima Bean, il dit à Rachel qu'il faudrait qu'elle soit comme "Tina enrhumée" pour ne pas participer aux Régionales. Cela fait référence à l'absence de Jenna Ushkowitz, absente lors de "Le prof d'espagnol". *Lors de sa diffusion aux États-Unis, on a pu voir "TheWantedOnGlee", "Karofsky", "New Directions", "Santana and Blaine", "Kurt and Karofsky", "Quinn", "Glee", "Young the Giant" et "Cough Syrup" en Tendances Mondiales sur Twitter. *La scène des filles achetant les robes de demoiselles d'honneur a été coupée au montage, alors qu'elle était présente dans la bande annonce. La voici (source) *Une scène aux casiers entre Kurt et Blaine était également prévue juste avant qu'ils ne croisent Quinn. (script) De même, quelques répliques originales entre Rachel et Quinn ont été coupées. (script) *Voici ce qu'espèrent les membres du Glee Club lorsque Will les convoque à l'auditorium : **Puck : avoir son diplôme **Artie : voir les premiers pas de ses enfants **Sam : gagner de l'argent pour payer une maison à ses parents et qu'ils ne perdent pas leur logement une nouvelle fois **Quinn : être diplômée de Yale et être première de sa promotion **Rachel : rester amie avec le reste du Glee Club toute sa vie **Kurt : voir son père faire la différence au Congrès **Tina : chanter juste une chanson **Sugar : voir le troisième film de "Sex and the city" **Finn : faire une pétition pour l'armée afin de transformer le déshonneur de son père en honneur **Blaine : l'égalité du mariage dans les 50 états américains **Mercedes : rencontrer les enfants de Rachel **Brittany : que Lord Tubbington avoue son addiction à l'ecstasy **Santana : que sa grand-mère l'aime à nouveau **Mike : faire ses premiers pas de danse au Carnegie Hall **Rory: gagner les régionales *L'histoire de l'accident de Quinn (écrire un SMS en conduisant) vient du contrat que le cast a signé lors de la participation à l'émission d'Oprah Winfrey en avril 2010. Ils avaient signé un contrat s'engageant à ne pas écrire de SMS en conduisant. (Source) *Max Adler a été salué par la critique pour son interprétation de David Karofsky : **Robert Canning (IGN) a écrit : "les scènes du vestiaire et dans la chambre de Karofsky étaient déchirantes. Les subtiles expressions de visage de Max Adler étaient brillantes." **Cristal Bell (HuffPost TV) a applaudi Max Adler pour "avoir fait un extraordinaire travail" pour la scène de la tentative de suicide. Elle écrit qu'elle aurait préféré que son histoire soit l'objet d'un épisode entier. Pour elle, la meilleure scène de l'épisode est quand Kurt rend visite à Karosky à l'hôpital. **Todd VanDerWerff (The A.V. Club) a fait remarquer que "La séquence où Karofsky se prépare pour sa mort était, incontestablement, une des meilleures que Glee est faite." et "La scène où les professeurs parlent de ce qui est arrivé, entrecoupé par le cris du père de Karosfky était comme un crève-cœur." **Joseph Brannigan Lynch (Enterntainement Weekly) a déclaré que la visite de Kurt à Karofsky est "l'une des scènes les plus touchantes de la saison, candide, bien jouée et larmoyant. Comme toujours les scènes entre Kurt et Karosfky sont brillantes comme dans chaque épisode où ils apparaissent." *Élu Slushie d'or 2012 du meilleur épisode de la saison 3 et meilleur épisode de tous les temps sur Wiki Glee France. *C'est la seule fois où on voit Quinn en cheerios durant la saison 3 et aussi la seule fois où on la voit avec sa frange en portant son uniforme. *L'épisode est 3ème au Glee France Award du meilleur épisode de la saison 3. *Élu Slushie d'or 2014 du meilleur épisode de tout les temps. *Chanson de fond: 'Chapel of Love '''de Dixie Cups.'' Audiences *L'épisode a réuni : **7,46 millions de téléspectateurs aux États-Unis. **1,74 million de téléspectateurs au Canada. **763 000 de téléspectateurs au Royaume-Uni. **558 000 de téléspectateurs en Australie. **400 000 téléspectateurs en France. Photos promo rue.jpg|Promo 314.jpg|Promo 314 01.jpg|Promo 314 02.jpg|Promo 314 03.jpg|Promo 314 04.jpg|Promo 314 05.jpg|Promo 314 06.jpg|Promo 314 07.jpg|Promo 314 08.jpg|Promo 314 09.jpg|Promo 314 10.jpg|Promo 314 11.jpg|Promo 314 37.jpg|Promo 314 12.jpg|Promo 314 13.jpg|Promo 314 14.jpg|Promo 314 15.jpg|Promo 314 16.jpg|Promo 314 17.jpg|Promo 314 18.jpg|Promo 314 20.jpg|Promo du Trevor Project 314 21.jpg|Tournage (Twitter de Lea) 314 22.jpg|Tournage (Twitter) 314 23.jpg|Tournage (Twitter de Kevin) 314 24.jpg|Tournage (Twitter de Kevin) 314 25.jpg|Tournage (Twitter de Kevin) 314 26.jpg|Tournage 314 35.jpg|Tournage 314 34.jpg|Tournage (Twitter de Lea) 314 27.jpg|Tournage 314 28.jpg|Tournage (Twitter de Riker) 314 29.png|Tournage 314 30.jpg|Tournage (Twitter de Lea) 314 31.jpg|Tournage 314 32.jpg|Behind The Scenes 314 33.jpg|Behind The Scenes 314 45.jpg|Sur le tournage 314 46..jpeg|Tournage Vidéos thumb|left|270px|Promo thumb|right|270px|Sneak-Peek thumb|right|270px|The Trevor Project PSA avec Daniel Radcliffe thumb|left|270px|Scène coupée de:Auf dem Weg en:On My Way es:Episodio:On My Way it:Sto arrivando Catégorie:Saison 3 Catégorie:Episodes